1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus for precharging a data line.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses, specifically, semiconductor memory apparatuses may be used to store data. Semiconductor memory apparatuses may be generally divided into a nonvolatile type and a volatile type.
The nonvolatile memory apparatus may maintain data stored therein even in absence of power supply. For example, nonvolatile memory apparatus may include flash memory, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), PCRAM (phase change random access memory), MRAM (magnetic random access memory), ReRAM (resistive random access memory) and the like.
The volatile memory apparatus cannot maintain data in absence of power supply. The volatile memory apparatus may be generally used as a buffer memory device, a cache memory device, a working memory device, or the like, in a data processing system, based on a relatively high processing speed. Examples of the volatile memory apparatus may include SRAM (static random access memory), DRAM (dynamic random access memory) and the like.
The operation performance of a semiconductor memory apparatus may be determined, based on, for example, a processing speed and a power consumption amount. Therefore, semiconductor memory apparatuses trend to be developed to realize a high processing speed and a small power consumption amount.